Eva Arceneaux
| birth_place = Joliette, Quebec, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Norwich, Norfolk, England | family = Arceneaux (Father) | billed = Paris, France | trainer = Arceneaux's wrestling theatre | website= | debut = 2014 | retired = }} Mélanie Annick Seydoux is a second-generation French-Canadian female professional wrestler currently working the independent scene under the stage name Eva Arceneaux. She is the eldest daughter of French professional wrestler and trainer Christoph Seydoux, better known by his stage name Arceneaux. Early Life: Mélanie Annick Seydoux was born in Joliette, Quebec, Canada in 1996, though they moved back to Paris, France the following year. She was born to father Christophe, better known as professional wrestler Arceneaux, and mother Marie. While her father is French, her mother is French-Canadian. She is the oldest of three siblings having two younger brothers. She attended École des Ponts ParisTech, where she attempted to obtain a Master Project Finance – Structured Finance (FI Pro) degree until she dropped out and pursued wrestling and a modelling career instead. She is the first female graduate of the Arceneaux Wrestling Theatre, joining other alumni like Corey Lazarus & Ozzy Kellett. Professional Wrestling Career: Early Career: Mélanie wanted to inherit her fathers gimmick of a fashion-centric character when she started wrestling, however, Arceneaux didn't give her his blessing to adopt the gimmick or Arceneaux name yet until she can earn it herself. She started wrestling as masked wrestler Etoile Lumière (French for Star Light). After three years under the mantle and showcasing both her evolving athletic and technical prowess, she lost her mask to Amber Malveaux in a hair vs mask match. Following the match, she announced her name was Eva Arceneaux and that she was the daughter of promoter Arceneaux. She called him to the ring and told him that she was done hiding who she really was, she wanted to go by the name that will make her a true star of professional wrestling. Arceneaux admitted she had exceeded expectations when they agreed to the terms and gave her his blessing to use his name and character traits. Personal Life: Prior to professional wrestling, Mélanie was a professional model which heavily aided in her wrestling persona. In-Wrestling: * Finishing Moves: ** Mystical Space Typhoon (Avalanche Wheelbarrow Victory Roll) ** Nouvelle Celestial Stretch (Standing Koji clutch) ** Parisian Star (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) * Signature Moves: ** Celestial Stretch #2 (Arm-trap single leg boston crab) ** Celestial Stretch #3 (Reverse STO followed by a Koji clutch) ** Celestial Stretch #4 (Octopus stretch) ** Celestial Stretch #5 (Rope hung arm trap Kubihishigi) ** Figure four leg lock ** Flashing elbow; occasionally from the top rope ** Frankenstiner ** Jumping leg drop bulldog ** Kitchen sink ** Manhatten Drop ** Nebula (Springboard moonsault twisted into a senton) ** Romero Special ** Sitout Gordbuster ** Space Rolling Elbow (Handspring back elbow smash to a cornered opponent) ** Starburst Stunner (Stunner, ocassionally done by springboard or suplex counter) ** Starlight Suplex (Modified Leg hook suplex) ** Star Gazer (Single leg front dropkick) ** Step-up Enzugiri ** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker ** Wheelbarrow bodyscissors transitioned into a bulldog *'Nicknames:' ** The Second-Generation Celestial Body ** The Star Attraction *'Entrance Music:' ** "Sagittarius (Alphazone Remix)" by NISH Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Masked characters Category:French Characters Category:French characters Category:French Wrestlers Category:French-Canadian characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:Characters from Canada Category:Wrestlers born in Canada Category:Canadian Characters Category:Characters from France Category:Characters born in 1996 Category:Wrestlers Born In 1996 Category:1996 births Category:1996 Births Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2014 Category:2014 debuts Category:2014 Debuts Category:Second–generation wrestlers Category:Former Models Category:Models Category:Expatriate professional wrestlers in the United States Category:BrentHarvanator Characters